


An Unusual Circumstance

by Inane_Rational



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Fingering, First Time (sort of), Intersex Loki, M/M, Marathon Sex, Omega Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, olfactory appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had experienced many changes after the serum, but he could never explain one of those changes until now.  With the new knowledge that Loki provided and their entrapment by a lovely aroma, he can't say he is disagreeable to the reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to write alpha/omega with Steve and Loki, pwp, and see if I could write within the one month time limit AO3 gives to things saved as a draft. That's my only reason.
> 
> That said, this became _way_ longer than I thought it would be. :/

His body went through many changes after being injected with the serum. The army's aim was to create super soldiers, and the army got that in spades--on a singular basis. So the strength and speed were exactly what they wanted. His instinct for tactical know-how was a bonus. And the increased metabolism and his inability to get drunk, was an unfortunate side effect he discovered during the worst of times.

One thing he really didn't expect was how much more awkward the prospect of sex became. While women flocked and flirted with him, it didn't change the way he was before the serum. Additionally, his new strength made the prospect of losing control a liability, especially for the other person. Yet, the main reason the prospect of sex had him strung so tight was...thinking about it had Steve flushed in embarrassment. More so, then when he hit puberty. At least then, his erections would go down normally after ejaculation.

Steve didn't know what was wrong with him. When he first began to notice the women giving him the attention he never received as an asthmatic, skinny kid from Brooklyn, the flaunting stirred a pent-up arousal within him. He could still feel the acute horror when a quick rub with his hand became a desperate ordeal to get his erection to go away. It took seven to six climaxes before his arousal flagged.

All the crew on the tour thought he wasn't coming out of his room because of stage fright, and Steve was happy to let them think that. The incident made it easy to kill any thought of masturbation. Most of the time.

He couldn't go to anyone about it, nor did he want to. Even if Dr. Erskine was alive, Steve wasn't sure he could confess what had happened. He liked that he had the stamina for a run, remembering the times his lungs couldn't fill with air from just a short sprint. But his dick didn't need it too.

Steve avoided sexual intimacy to the best of his abilities. It wasn't too hard, since the war made it difficult to even have a private moment to yourself. Peggy might had been an exception though. He could never be sure. Yet, in the new modern era, Steve didn't try.

His teammates on the other hand....

"She's beautiful, has a degree in art history, and is very much into retro." Tony Stark's phone was projecting a hologram of a profile. Apparently, she was an event planner Pepper was looking into working with for the upcoming Stark charity events.

"Not bad," Natasha stated.

It was a friendly competition between the two of them. Who could get Captain America to go on a date? He knew Natasha was coming from a place of concern, trying to break the isolated routine he had when he began working for Shield. Tony, on the other hand, simply wanted to get a reaction from him. Or he was bored. Both were plausible answers, or mutually exclusive.

"But, if you don't care for retro." A different profile popped up, saying all Steve needed to know about this 'choice.' "This is Angelica. She aspires to work as a model and currently works part-time as an escort. She can show you a trick or two. Integrate you into the world of modern sex."

"Are you trying to get him on a date or laid?" Natasha stated.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Tony asked, pouring himself a drink from his bar. 

Natasha huffed.

"I'm assuming these _tricks_ , you know from personal experience." Steve halfheartedly shot out, partially listening as his pencil scratched against the paper. He's not sure why everyone had made the assumption that he was a virgin. There were a few hookers in his area where he lived, and Bucky made sure he was well aware. Not that anyone needed to know that.

"Never a boring night." Tony raised his drink in a toast to himself, downing the alcohol in one go. "That said," Tony brought the prior profile back up, "I don't see why not, she likes art. You can do a series of nudes with her."

"With the exception of the nude modelling, I'm actually in agreement with Stark. She seems like a nice fit." While Natasha doesn't look at Steve expectantly, the implication in the gaze is there enough.

Steve sighed. "Look, I know you guys are worried about me--" 

"What's happening?" Clint swung down onto the balcony, interrupting Steve. He looked at the hologram emitting from Tony's tablet. "Are we trying to get Cap laid? Art history? You can probably swing out some nudes from her."

Tony laughed, hearing his own words repeated from a different source, while Natasha simply shook her head, rolling her eyes at the two of them. Steve remembered once that a girl in the chorus line had made that exact offer. It was more forward than he was used to, surprised to find one of the girl's naked in his hotel room. It's why Steve would rather avoid a relationship. The talk lead to sex, and Steve didn't feel like sequestering himself for hours in his bedroom, dodging questions by his team mates or the girl.

Steve closed his sketchbook. "Going for a walk guys."

"Oh come on. We didn't mean it," Clint exclaimed, thinking they had insulted him.

"I'm not mad," Steve reassured.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well you'll have better chances finding someone out there anyways."

"Right," Steve scoffed to himself, heading to the elevator with his jacket and drawing supplies.

"If they're hot, let me know if they have a sister." Steve could hear the hard smack Natasha gave Clint across his head, along with Clint's exclamation of pain. 

Steve laughed, not even trying to hide it.

 

Steve didn't know where he was going, content to wander around the city, citing the changes that had occurred over the years he was frozen under the ice. Eventually, as usual, he found himself in Brooklyn. He walked the familiar path that would lead him to his old apartment

There now was a bakery where the laundromat used to be, a Chinese restaurant instead of Mucci's pizzeria, and a bunch of shops where a theatre used to stand. Steve wondered if the secret lab, where his transformation took place was still around. Maybe Shield made it into a set of offices.

Steve had done this before, time and time again, chasing after the nostalgia of his past. He walked the same route, noticing and recognizing the constant differences between his old past and new present, and wondered how much time would pass when the things he saw now would change and become another pastime. Maybe the flying car would actually be around by then. Time was like that.

He felt like he had a thousand memories that equaled to what would be considered a young life, and then there was the dawning stretch in front of him that came too soon and made everything feel fleeting. That's the first thing he'd always recalled when he looked back to the various moments when his life would profoundly change. It was how quickly that change occurred, with or without the ice.

Upon the first whiff of an aroma that could only be described as warm and thick, time became meaningless. He didn't know what was happening and it was hard to care, because the smell was intoxicating. And when he breathed through his mouth, Steve was sure he could taste it. It was thick on his tongue. A mixture of cloves and spices.

Steve stood where he was, eyes closed and neck craned to find the source of the smell. ( _He had to find it_ ). And his eyes snapped open, realizing he could find it. It went up. It came from above him, but all he could see was the front of an apartment building. Some windows were opened though, and he knew that the source of the smell was a resident in one of those apartments.

He had to find it.

There was no security, so Steve could walked right in. Instantly, the aroma was a little stronger past the threshold. Stronger by the stairs, and it took him a moment for his brain to catch up with his body. He didn't realize he was vaulting up the stairs, while the taste on his tongue got thicker. His brain told him to go, go, go, and he had to stop.

He did manage to stop. He needed to, because it sat uncomfortably in his stomach, how blindly he was following this instinct. If that was the word for it.

The smell wasn't as strong anymore. So it must mean he had passed the floor it was emanating from. He was breathing heavily, as though he had fought off a dozen or more men. He wasn't sweating, but his heart thumped. Blood was rushing through, and he knew he was unintentionally getting aroused. What was happening?

Steve looked back down the stairs. There was no question he was going to investigate what was happening to him. But he didn't know if he should do it alone. 

He looked down, noticing the very slight tent in his pants, and flushed with embarrassment. His dick could have been one-quarter erect for all he cared, he needed to get out of this staircase, where anyone could see him. His mind was made up then to not call for back-up. He didn't want the teasing and the jokes for this, especially if it came to light of Steve's unusual sexual circumstance.

Steve took the first step down, making sure to keep a solid focus on his surroundings and himself. He took careful mental notes on his physical reaction, like the pounding of his heart in his chest, or the very distinct throb between his legs. The building itself was full of people, and was neither grand nor rundown. There were children loudly playing in one apartment, and music blaring from another. Steve could hear laughter from televisions and a plate breaking, followed by a shout of expletives. Steve was hyper aware of everything around him, yet it still surprised him to realize he was standing in front of a door. The aroma was the strongest here. So was his pulse.

There were various options he could take. The most tempting one was to bust down the door. Except, he didn't want to create a scene and draw attention. So it's with some relief to have the options taken out of his hands when the door was wrenched open from the other side.

Loki, on the other hand, was a shock to see. The last time Steve had seen Thor's brother, was him being taken away in shackles by Thor in his latest game of chaotic disruption. The god was disheveled from being thrown through a few buildings, the he last saw him. He was just as disheveled now.

But, naked.

Naked and standing in the doorway. If anyone were to walk by...oh! It was like a sudden explosion near his ear. A hail of bullets against his shield. It was Loki. 

Loki looked at him with glazed eyes, breathing laboured, and skin sheened with sweat. He stepped forward to Steve, pressing himself bodily against him, and Steve knew. He's sure he knew even before he could sniff the aroma right off Loki's skin, the god doing the same to him. His certainty was now charged like a wild fire.

They were still in the hallway, and Steve could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. He didn't want anyone to see this public display of indecency. One man naked while the other held him in place against him, hands wrapped around pale hips. When did that happen? They were rocking against each other, noses pressed to the other's neck. Steve could feel Loki's tongue licking behind his ears.

The footsteps were getting louder, so Steve pushed them inside, slamming the door behind. There were noises of approval, as hands began to wander over his chest.

"Loki," Steve called to get his attention, aware of the god's arousal pressed against his own. He's sure there will be a hickey where Loki was sucking, pulling Steve further into the apartment, and heading to what appeared to be a nest of blankets and pillows in the middle of the living room.

"Loki," Steve called again, aware of his docility as he's pulled around. His hands were tightly gripped on Loki's body, and he had the desire to let them trail lower. He wanted to leave marks on the Asgardian, continually lick his skin, and press his nose to breath in that aroma again. Steve wanted to get inside, pulse his seed, and stay there until it took hold.

"Stop." Steve pulled away, a much more difficult task than he thought it should be. Loki whined and tried to follow, but Steve held him at arms length. "Stop," he repeated.

"Why?" Loki asked. Despite the hazy gaze and dishevelled appearance, he spoke clearly and sharply. 

Steve looked at him for a moment. "I don't know what your asking," he said, distracting himself by observing Loki's abode.

The entire apartment was rather homely, filled with warm colours and average looking furniture. The only extravagance Steve could see is one wall lined with solid wood bookshelves. Some of the books looked ancient, even from where he was standing. The only thing that stood out was Loki's nest, which comprised of everything soft and comfortable in the apartment. Steve could see the cushions from the couches were used to line the outer circumference, along with regular pillows. Various blankets were piled on top, the largest and thickest making a base that overlaid the cushions, and the rest were a jumbled, rumpled mess in the middle. It really did look like a nest.

He's pivoted forward as Loki tripped him into this 'bed.' That was when he's really hit with the scent. Steve could imagine that Loki had been lying here, grinding and moaning into the sheets, while he was afflicted with whatever this was.

"What's happening?" Steve finally asked, when he can gather some sense to stop rubbing himself against the god.

He's pushed onto his back, so Loki can climb on top of him. It only made him very aware of his fully dressed state in comparison to Loki's lack of one. Steve watched him lean down, and he had to quickly hold him where he was. Nothing was happening until he had an answer.

Loki sighed. "You know, I had come to Midgard, under the belief that there was no one like this. At least, not anymore."

That didn't explain anything. In fact, it left Steve with even more questions.

Loki managed to pushed through his grasp to press his nose back to the crook of Steve's neck. "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't looking for you," Steve spoke truthfully, unsure what he should do next. He had an escaped Asgardian convict in his arms, yet neither of them were fighting. In fact, Loki was doing nothing but keeping himself in place against him and Steve wanted to do so much more. "I was following a scent."

"Me," Loki said, as if it answered everything. Loki took a deep inhale. "You were searching for me. Everything is so sensitive right now, I could taste you when you were standing outside." A wet tongue slid across his pulse point, and he doesn't know if Loki's moan right at that moment was on purpose, but the effect was instantaneous.

"I thought this trait had been eradicated from your...what do you call it...gene pool." That sounded like something Tony or Bruce would say. So Loki had been brushing up on Earth science? Was that important? Steve leaned in an pressed his mouth to Loki's. He should be gathering information for Shield and the Avengers. That what he's suppose to do in the presence of an enemy, right?

Steve lowered a hand between Loki's legs, where the god's thighs were slick with a sticky fluid. Loki jumped in surprise, taking the moment to consider him before smirking. "Captain," Loki whispered right into his ear.

"We shouldn't do this." He felt like an idiot for say it, with his fingers between.... His mind halted.

" _You_ shouldn't. I have to do no such thing." Loki ground down onto Steve's still fingers. "What's wrong?"

Despite the strangeness, asking Loki 'where's my hand' wasn't an option.

Understand dawns across Loki's face, and he smirked. "Would you like to see?" Loki rolled off, settling into the swath of blankets, wriggling to flatten the surface against his back. Steve's sure he stopped breathing, as Loki gently smooth his hands along the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs wide for him.

He got up, gazing at the wet slick on Loki's thighs. Something thicker than sweat. Up on his knees, in front of Loki's spread legs, he could see where their coupling would take place. It looked like any other woman's, the same form and function, except it was position past Loki's male function.

"I had to learn a lot of things about myself. After I no longer had anyone to feed me lies...or potions. Did Thor tell you anything about me?"

"You're adopted," Steve blandly replied, repeating a haphazardly spoken comment that didn't say anything. Shield had a file, that included the interview with Thor. Yet, Steve couldn't be sure if everything he was shown was everything. He knew how Shield worked. Those in the need to know, were in the know.

"Well that's rather significant," Loki sarcastically quipped, closing his legs and relaxing into his nest, astutely facing away from him. "Did he tell you about my heritage?"

"You're not like him? Asgardian?" Steve barely remembered the name of the race pointed out in Shield's dossier file, but he played dumb wanting to hear it from a different source. From what he can obverse, unless Loki was lying to him, everything about his body language spoke of a profound hurt and anger.

Instead of answering, Loki leaned up and began to undo his jeans. Steve jumped. "Why are we talking?" Loki asked.

"I think you started it first." He pulled Loki's hand away from his zipper, deflecting when the god tried to pull down the metal fly again.

"Oh! Is this the American golden boy being snarky."

"You wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for," he waved around them, gesturing at the nest and the smell around them, even though they couldn't see or touch latter. In his distraction, Loki tried for the zipper again. Steve swatted his hand away and slammed Loki down into the bedding, hands grasped tightly on the god's arm. He didn't want to see where this would go, if the god managed to successfully undress him.

How were they even talking? Despite their ability to converse, Steve was still rock hard, almost panting, and being batter by an aroma that he could only conclude as Loki being the source. Loki wasn't faring any better. In fact, it seemed like he enjoyed being held down. Steve wanted to look down between Loki's leg, holding the writhing god, whom only part his legs in response to Steve's dominance.

After a while of futile struggling, Loki looked at him with a flirtatious gaze. "I've spent these past days and _years_ denying what my body wants. Now that you're here, I simply thought that you'd be suitable to fulfill that need." Loki's tongue flicked against Steve's lips. "Especially against the options that were previously available. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"No."

Loki cried out in frustration. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"You've been a part of wars before. Thor likes to talk about past battles."

Loki looked at him queerly. He felt like his sanity was being called into question. Maybe Steve should question Loki back, considering the god wanted to sleep with him so much.

"I'm afraid I'm missing the point of this," Loki finally said.

"Thor always said you liked to stay one step ahead in battle. That you wanted to know everything about the opponent before heading into a fight."

"If you're going to ramble nonsense, let's keep the mention of my brother to a minimum."

"I just want to know what's going on before heading into anything. What's happening here?"

Loki looked like he wanted to knock his head a few times against the ground. "You honestly want me to explain now!"

"Yes," Steve said a little hopefully.

Loki laughed, head thrown back--and boy, if that didn't give Steve an image to remember. That laugh didn't have any mania to it, or any sly planning, only true mirth. It looked good on the god.

"I don't have any reason to tell you," Loki said childishly.

Steve growled, something deep and guttural, before kissing him. The full length of his body ground down on Loki, as his mouth of tongue moved against the God's with matching ferocity. He didn't stop until he could feel Loki reaching to put an arm around his back, grinding against his crotch. Then with tactical precision, Steve pulled away.

"Captain!" Loki hissed in frustration, glaring at the super soldier above him.

"You want it. Fine then. Give me a reason why I should do this." Steve gave his ultimatum, hyper aware that he was even harder than before, and tried not to look down to see the wet stain where Loki ground his crotch against his jeans.

"I didn't think you have it in you to torture your captive."

"I don't think this counts as torture."

"It feels like torture," Loki muttered.

Steve kissed him, gently and softly. "Tell me," he said when he backed away, right against Loki's lips.

"That was a nice change in tactics," Loki whispered, soft as the kiss.

Steve made sure not to respond, keeping his gaze steady. Finally, Loki relented, giving a defeated chuckle.

"My true heritage defined their genders a bit differently from yours and those of Asgard. The best terms used for the translation would be alpha and omega. I believe on Midgard, it is used to describe the hierarchies that are established in certain animal packs. The...creatures...I was born from, it simply designated by ability to sire or breed."

"So this smell?"

"It turns out, Captain, that you make for a very superior alpha. And it turned out my mother had been suppressing my natural proclivity. I'm experiencing my heat. Out of curiosity, what do I smell like?"

"Good," Steve said instantly.

"You smell good too," Loki responded in kind. "Did you know that you mortals used to be like that long ago? But upon my prior visits here, even before the Chitauri, I saw no such thing. As I've stated, I've been doing research to what this is. Interestingly, I came across some passages about Midgard. Imagine my surprise to learn that this trait had existed in your Midgardian race, though it has been long gone from your society. Probably before you had your society. I guess you're more than ants after all. It's why I decided to spend my heats here."

"You can get pregnant from this?"

"I'm too barren to worry about that."

It was said in such an off-handed way, that it caught him off guard, so he'd been unable to hide the jolt as Loki spoke so placidly about his inability to bare children.

"No worries Captain. I think you'd agree that someone like me shouldn't have to raise a child. But aside from that." Loki's hand was on his zipper again, but this time, Steve didn't hold him back. "I've already stated that my options were limited and undesirable. I have no desire to spend days or weeks joined with filthy creatures. Would you also like me to explain how we'll mate?"

"Explain it to me," Steve said, ignoring Loki's mocking tone, and tried to carefully control his breathing. The sound of the zipper was very distinct, as Loki pulled it up and down.

Loki gave a disarming smile, before lunging forward to kiss him, biting his lip every once in a while as he moved to sit in his lap. "You're going to rut into me, you're going to slide right inside my quim like your fingers had done before, and then when you're ready, you're going to fill me with your seed. Was that a good enough explanation."

"Yes," Steve said breathlessly, a little desperately, because if Steve was going to be honest with himself, it'd been a _really_ long time.

Loki was moaning. Steve had three fingers sliding in and out, and he could feel the muscles clench around the digits whenever he slid them out. An anxious giggle had to be stemmed down, when he realized what he was about to do. He's heard of the term sleeping with the enemy, but he knew no one meant it quite so literally.

"Clothes," Loki said between kisses, as he pulled at the bottom of Steve's shirt. 

"Right." Steve yanked at his shirt until it came over his head, as Loki unzipped his jeans. There was a weird finality to it, considering how often in the past minute Loki had been playing with the fly.

The moment his jeans were gone, Loki had his hand around his erection. The way Loki was looking at his dick, he knew he was being examined, and he would have cared if it didn't feel so good. It wasn't until Steve saw Loki's expression, that a cold stab of fear hit him, a familiar sense of inadequacy. He asked, despite being afraid of the answer. "What's wrong?"

"It looks different than it's suppose to."

His heart plummeted. Even with an alien god, whose reproductive system involved going into animal heats and giving off incredible scents, there was still something wrong with him.

"You don't have a knot."

"Is that important?"

Loki massaged the base of his erection, and Steve had to stifle a groan. Loki looked up through his lashes, smirking at him. "Not really a suppose."

Steve yelled in shock, as Loki wrapped his mouth around the head of his erection. He sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue and pressing it against the slit.

Loki pulled off with a pop. "I think it's safe to say that there's nothing wrong with your cock." Loki flicked the tip with his tongue. "Would you like me to make sure again?"

Steve pulled on the back of Loki's head, bumping his erection against Loki's mouth, till the god opened wide. Eventually, he had to lie back, settling himself comfortably in Loki's nest, as the god bobbed his head with expert fervour.

He was going to make sure he'd enjoy every bit of this that he could, because the last time he received a blowjob was in 1938 as a birthday gift, and the last time he had sex was with a girl whom was scared to death that the Japanese were going to bomb New York next. And even if sixty-six years of that time was spent comatose in the icy depths of the Arctic, and he could only account for twenty-seven, Steve had been too afraid to try anything remotely sexual. And now he had an explanation for his condition. Unless Loki wasn't telling the truth.

He looked down, feeling the wet suction and heat of Loki's mouth. The god had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying himself. What point was there for Loki to lie? Especially, if the aim was to have sex with him.

Loki does a particular swirl of his tongue that got Steve's hips to twitch. It punched the air from his lungs, because gosh he'd forgotten how this felt.

Steve wanted more. 

Loki yelped in surprise as Steve suddenly flung the god onto his back and crowded on top of him. The aroma came back in tenfold, now that Steve and Loki were going forward with their coupling in earnest.

He watched as Loki spread his legs for him again, the omega possibly wetter than before. That was the correct use of the term, right? Loki was the omega in this, which made him the alpha.

His dick twitched, as though it was a yes in response. Steve had to hold the base of his erection, unless he wanted to come early from anticipation.

Loki writhed in the blanket, waiting for Steve, fisting his own erection which served to keep himself from becoming too impatient. He looked nervous, and Steve realized that Loki's never done this before, remembering the god's words from before. He had never allowed another alpha to enter him.

Steve let out a shaky breathe, before bending down and experimentally pushing his tongue into the quivering opening.

"Captain!" Loki exclaimed, the surprise evident in his voice.

Steve pushed his tongue in deeper, feeding off Loki's moans to continue. He licked the wet slick off of Loki's thigh, leaving a sheen of saliva, before pressing his face back between those folds. 

It was messy, sucking at sensitive skin, and pushing his tongue as deep as it could go. Loki would ground his hips back onto his face, and Steve was sure his tongue slid in deeper whenever Loki did. He was also sure that the omega was only getting looser with the continued stab and lick of his tongue. Loki was gasping and sweating because of it.

"Captain," Loki begged, wringing his hands in the blankets.

He ignored it, moving to lick the length of Loki's arousal.

"Dammit!" Loki shouted in anger. "Steve!" He begged again, an almost praying wail.

It was time. An instinct told Steve had to mount Loki _now_ , and Loki knew too. The god scrambled away, quickly positioning himself on his hands and knees with his hips high up, ready to accept the turgid length Steve had been sporting since Loki brought him into his nest. So Steve made it quick, wasted no amount of time to fill Loki all the way.

He listened to Loki's gasp with ardent pleasure, as the god pushed himself back until their hips meet. Then Steve was free to let it all go, pounding into the god, knowing his strength couldn't hurt him. That bashful skinny boy who couldn't get the girls took a back seat to raw primal power. And his unusual 'problem' wasn't a problem--he hoped, remembering Loki's comment about a knot.

Their hips smacked in a ferocious rhythm, mixed with keening whines and strained grunts.

They both wanted this. Steve would dare to say, they both _needed_ this. He could only assume so on Loki's behalf. Yet, the god was meeting his thrust back with equal passion, and had even fluttered the muscle around his length.

Steve groaned. It was going to be soon.

Loki's face was pressed into the blanket, unable to hold himself up on his arms. His cheeks were flushed red, and his hair matted to his face and back. Loki noticed him looking, their eyes connecting with one another, and suddenly a loneliness neither were aware of dissipated. They recognized a relief and a lifted weight the other helped to sate. It's then that Loki smiled at him, something of pure bliss, and it had Steve coming. A copious amount that managed to spill from their joined bodies, as Steve continued to thrust.

He didn't stop, even when his climax was over. Steve was still hard, as he knew he would be, and smirked at Loki when the god looked back at him in surprise.

He didn't stop.

He continued to keep thrusting, maneuvering Loki so he was comfortable every time. The god was pliant through it all, accepting of Steve's ministrations, pressing his nose to Steve's skin whenever he could. When he had Loki flat on his stomach, holding himself up with his hands against Loki's shoulder to keep the omega from being shoved upwards, Loki mouthed at his wrist with nips and sucks.

He's not sure how many times Loki came, even when it'd been him who had his hands wrapped around Loki's arousal to bring him off, and he felt somewhat selfish for it. Currently, this was the ninth round. It may be the last. It's the longest he's ever gone.

Loki's legs were wrapped around him, his hands contoured over the muscles in his arms. He looked satisfied, despite the mess between their legs. Steve imagined he was the type to care about that, considering how immaculately clean the apartment was, with the exception the nest.

"Are you almost..." Loki trailed off, drowsy and panting.

"Yeah." Steve managed to say, having his own difficulty to draw in breathe.

In a final last effort, Loki weakly squeezed the muscle around Steve's arousal, making him gasp. He pressed himself as deep in as he could, releasing the last bit of what he had left in him. He collapsed on top, not caring about Loki's whine, enjoying his claim. Steve felt lips drag across his jaw, so he turned to allow the kiss Loki was asking for.

Strangely, after seven years of celibacy, Steve thought that he liked these lazy kisses the best.

 

"What was that knot you were talking about?" Steve asked, after a lull in their conversation.

At some point before, Steve had gotten up and grabbed a kitchen rag from one of the drawers to clean themselves up. Loki insisted it be a clean one. Steve was right about the cleanliness. They spent the next hour lying on the pile of pillows and blankets, the dirty ones also replaced with clean ones, and hadn't bothered with clothing.

"When those from my heritage mated, much like your dogs there was something that kept them attached when the alpha would spill their seed."

"Attached? Do I want to know how?" Sure he's seen back alley dogs going at it, but he never stayed to watch.

"Honestly. I'd rather be fucked within an inch of my life, than have your dick stuck inside me for an hour. At least when you're coming, I get something out of it."

Steve laughed. Everything about the past hours were preposterous. "Huh," Steve perked up, noticing something for the first time.

"What?" Loki inquired.

"The scents gone."

Loki sniffed the air. "Hmm. It is. My heats done with a guess."

"How often does your heats occur?"

Loki gave him a seductive grin. "With the way you perform, not often enough. Why do you ask?"

Steve tried for a nonchalant shrug and he's sure he failed miserably. He's not sure he wants to go through another seven years of celibacy. "Just wanted to know when I should expect the next one. We'll figure something out in the mean time."

"And what will your team say, if they knew you were mating with an enemy to fulfill our natural desires."

"It'd make it easier if you stopped attacking the city."

"Their harmless pranks."

"Making people think that there were dinosaurs running around downtown Manhattan wasn't harmless. People got hurt."

Loki shrugged. "I like dinosaurs. Magnificent creatures."

Steve watched Loki contemplate, and had to consider what the hell _was_ he doing. He slept with the enemy--And boy was that an understatement. They had spent more than two hours talking. He now knew more about the god than any Shield file could tell him, because Loki was now comprised of more than simple words and terms.

It had to be more than about sex. It was more than about being celibate, or the embarrassment about his sexual peculiarity. He had an answer to a mystery, and he was sure there was more to learn, found in what knowledge Loki had gathered for himself. More so, it was the strange sense of completion he had felt in that one achingly clear moment. He wondered if it was the whole alpha-omega thing. Maybe it extended beyond that. But he wouldn't find his answers by keeping his distance.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to continue this," Steve confessed.

Loki rolled on to his side to look at him. "Then what would you have me do, Captain."

He could see that Loki looked a little lost. Despite his reintegration to the modern world. He sometimes felt it too. "Calling me Steve could be a good start. Also, you make for nicer company when you're not attacking the city."

Loki threw his hands in the air and flopped onto his back. "This dialogue is getting tiresome."

Steve laughed at the dramatics, then reached out to flatten down the wild disarray of Loki's hair.

He wasn't expecting Loki's sudden shyness, the flush of red that tinged his cheek at Steve's display of affection. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the blanket.

Steve wondered how old Loki was in comparison to his Earth years. "I'd like to continue with this," Steve said with an infallible conviction.

"Well," Loki stopped hiding his face and look at him with a facade of casualness, "it's as you said, we'll figure something out."

Steve leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There is certain to be some errors in grammar and spelling. After all, I wrote this in AO3 draft, and can only read the story so many times to try an catch any mistakes. So please feel free to point it out.


End file.
